


Closing Time

by PenguinMerchant



Series: Don't Stop Believin' [2]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Galo wears a collar, Lio tends the bar, M/M, drivel, they're both bad at roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinMerchant/pseuds/PenguinMerchant
Summary: Meis and Gueira need Lio's help to tend their bar one night, and Lio happily agrees. What he does NOT expect is for a smoking hot customer to come in who's intent on throwing him off his game.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Don't Stop Believin' [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539145
Comments: 16
Kudos: 315





	Closing Time

Galo looks up at Lio, watches his mint hair frame his face, an evil smile playing on his lips. This is his absolute favorite way of watching Lio—Lio above him, looking down, staring at him with lustful intention. He's been good today, he's weathered Lio whispering dirty things into his ear every time they were alone for a second without succumbing to the urge to press Lio against the lockers and kiss him senseless (sometimes he's not very good at not doing that, but again, he's been good today) and Lio has promised to do unmentionable things to him after dinner. Dinner's done, dishes are washed, and Galo is waiting for his promised surprise.

Lio's about to whisper something delightfully sinful in Galo's ear to kick things off when Lio's phone rings. Galo groans as Lio slides off of him to check the caller ID.

“It's probably a scammer.” He says, hopeful. “Let it go to voice mail.”

“Hello?” Lio says, ignoring him and climbing back on his lap. Galo can hear the tinny voice on the other end of the phone, and Lio's only half paying attention as he reaches down to plant a trail of kisses down Galo's jawline. Galo can't help it; he lets out a little moan, and Lio stops and sends a cross look towards him.

“What? No, I'm at home. That was just the washing machine.” Lio says, putting a finger to Galo's mouth, telling him to be quiet. Galo understands, he'll do what Lio asks, but he doesn't have to do it without a fight. They're not at work anymore, and he's already been promised his reward for being good earlier. He grabs Lio's finger, sucks it in his mouth, swirls it around his tongue, and Lio's eyes close as he tries to listen to what the person on the other end is saying.

“Hmm? No yeah, I'm still here. Yeah, I can do that, it's no problem. Okay. See you soon.” He hangs up and throws the phone to the other end of the couch, settling his steely gaze back on Galo, and Galo shivers underneath him.

“That wasn't very nice.” Lio murmurs. “I'll make you pay for that, later.”

“You can make me pay for it now.” Galo suggests.

“I can't.” Lio actually looks a little disappointed, and Galo knows the feeling is mutual. “That was Meis. He's got an important meeting with a new supplier tonight that he can't miss, their bartender called out sick, and Gueira's at the vet with one of their cats. He asked if I could go in and help them tend bar for a few hours, and I told them I would.”

“You don't know how to tend bar.”

“Don't I?” Lio cocks an eyebrow at him, infuriatingly smug, and Galo loses it when he's like this, all cocky and arrogant like he's just the best goddamn thing on earth, which, Galo has to admit, he is. Galo likes to take it as a personal challenge to wipe that smirk right off his face though, and he knows exactly where to touch him and what to say or beg for to make that happen.

“You've never mentioned it.” He decides to say instead.

“I've never mentioned a lot of things to you, Galo Thymos, just like I'm not going to mention what I'm going to do to you later after I get back. I can promise you that you'll like it, though.”

“I like everything that you do to me, Lio.” Galo says, helplessly honest.

Lio laughs and kisses Galo, quick and hard, before getting up and putting on his jacket, fumbling around for his keys.

“I'll be back around midnight, okay? You don't have to wait up if you don't want to.”

Like he wouldn't wait around forever for Lio. He nods though, and Lio's out the door before he can say anything else. He hears the bike start up, loud and flashy, and sits on the couch listening to the rumble of it get quieter and quieter until he can't hear anything anymore.

He sighs and sits back heavily. This was _ not _ how he expected this night to go, and while he doesn't begrudge Lio helping out some friends he wishes they...well...didn't need his help, he finally concludes. He sighs again. He has got to find something to take his mind off this night cut frustratingly short or he's going to lose it.

He could go watch Lio tend bar...but that would probably be distracting and would hardly help his mood right now. Plus, that place isn't really his deal. He kind of sticks out like a sore thumb; it's all leather and bikers, and while he's got a bike it's definitely not like the kind those guys have. He also doesn't wear a lot of leather (or a lot of anything when he can help it), which makes him stick out even further since everyone there is usually covered head to toe. But. Hmmm. He thinks about it for a second. He actually _does_ have something, something he's been saving for Lio's birthday, and even though his birthday is a few months away Lio doesn't deserve to have to wait that long for it, not if Galo can put it to better use now.

He goes into the closet, fumbles around, looking for where he put that damned thing...he finally finds it tucked into the farthest corner of the closet, under a pile of clothes that haven't been washed in who knows how long. It's gross, but it keeps Lio from looking around and Galo keeps all of his presents under there. He opens the box, takes out the slim piece of leather, looks at the lock in the front and the chains looped around it and goes into the bathroom. He uses the mirror to see if it fits, to see if it looks stupid. He shivers a little as he snaps the lock shut around his neck, and with a grin he realizes that it does not look stupid. It's not necessarily his thing, but he's definitely warmed up to leather since meeting Lio and he knows that Lio would be fucking wild right now if he saw him like this and driving Lio wild is most _definitely_ his thing. It's a good start to the idea that's slowly forming in his head; the collar isn't quite enough. He's been to the bar with Lio a few times now and he knows what the clientele look like, knows he won't be out of place wearing something like this, but it _ was _ supposed to be a present, which means that maybe a little secrecy is in order. Now he just needs some way to hide it.

Back to the closet again, and Galo eventually finds the leather riding jacket that he got when he first got his bike. He really should wear it more often, but he's young and dumb and voluntarily shooting yourself out of a cannon and into burning buildings kind of messes up your sense of what's dangerous, so usually he goes without. He's very glad he has it now, though, because when he pops the collar it's tall enough to cover the surprise for Lio, and that's really all he needs.

He shrugs the jacket on and goes to inspect himself in the mirror one more time. It's good, and the jacket is fitted pretty well, but still, the whole look is not quite there yet. There's something still off...he puts some water in his hands and throw it over his hair, soaking his mohawk, and while it's still wet he applies some styling gel to it, makes it stay down. Looking back in the mirror again he barely recognizes himself without his signature hair style and he smiles.

This is going to be perfect.

* * * * *

He waits a few hours until the busiest part of the night is over. As much as he would love watching Lio sling shots for a few hours, he knows that he's working and that he takes it seriously, and Galo is pretty confident that he's going to throw Lio off his rhythm with this look. It's about 10:30 before Galo drives his bike to the bar—Lio calls it a crotch rocket and it definitely stands out among these giant bikes—but there's not a lot of them here right now, which is really what Galo cares about. Looks like everything is winding down for the night. Good. That gives him time to wind it back up.

Galo makes sure his jacket is zipped up and the collar is hidden, and then pushes the door open. He waits for someone to call him out or tell him he doesn't belong here, but all he gets are a few nods and one very interested glance from a woman in a leather bra. He nods back politely but disinterestedly and heads to the bar, looking for Lio.

The bar takes up most of the space in the back part of this place, and Galo's seen it before but he has to admit it makes quite an impact in the space, even if he doesn't really go for the whole biker bar thing. There's a million different kinds of liquor on display, and there's LED lights built into the shelves that pulse and flicker, turning all of the different bottles of liquor into something that does look very much like fire. How could it not, being run by ex-Burnish? It's a neat effect, and bathes the whole place in warm colors, and Galo's had enough experience fighting Burnish flames for it to make him shiver a little so he figures it's successful.

Galo finally spots Lio, standing casually at the other end of the bar and chatting easily with a customer, using a rag to wipe out the inside of a glass. Galo feels his heart seize up in his chest as he looks at him. Lio's got a white shirt on, sleeves rolled up, and his hair is pulled back into a small bun, a few strands framing his face. The light from the bar flickers on his skin, turning him purple, then pink, then blue, then green. It's an amazing effect and Galo's not surprised to see that Lio looks great under any light. Galo's seen him naked more times than he can count but for some reason, right now, with his hands a little dirty and his shirt sleeves a little stained Galo doesn't think he's ever been so beautiful. He thinks it's the shirt sleeves that might be doing it. Maybe. Or the tight pants. Or the adorable bun--he's going to need to remember to ask Lio to wear it like that again. Maybe it's just all of it. Galo wonders idly if anyone has hit on him tonight, and figures it's probably best if he doesn't know.

Lio still hasn't looked up from what he's doing so Galo takes a second to settle on a stool, gather his courage and then rap on the bar. Lio turns, says he'll be with him in a moment, and then does a double take as he finally catches his eye. Galo revels in the moment when Lio recognizes him. His eyes go wide, just a little, and his mouth falls open, just a fraction. Anybody else might not catch it; Lio's very subtle about things like this, and it's taken Galo a while to be able to see those infinitesimal breaks in his coolness when they're in public, but he's gotten pretty good at recognizing it now and he smiles. In an instant Lio is outwardly put back together but Galo can see the slight tension in his body as he moves towards him, the slightly forced way he holds himself when he's desperately trying to control his body's reaction to something.

Galo is very, _ very _ in tune with that particular kind of tension in Lio. He watches with feigned disinterest as Lio saunters over to him, watches as Lio battles with himself, regroups, makes a decision on how he wants to play this, and for a second the two just stare at each other.

Lio makes the first move, leans over and puts his chin in his hand and he goddamn _ bats his eyelashes _ at Galo, and for a second Galo's afraid that he has desperately miscalculated.

“Hey, gorgeous.” Lio practically purrs. “Buy you a drink?”

Okay yes, he most definitely miscalculated. Lio doesn't do coy, doesn't do sultry, and so Galo's not really sure how to deal with this side of Lio that he's never seen before. Galo_ is _ used to Lio changing his mood on a dime, though, and he's gotten better about learning how to roll with it. Sort of. It's an ongoing process. But maybe it's enough to get him through this encounter without completely embarrassing himself.

“Whiskey.” He says. He doesn't usually drink, was planning on just getting water, but something tells him that he's going to need more than that to survive tonight.

Lio shyly avoids his eyes and blushes, and the depth of just how much Galo miscalculated this settles like a cold pit in his stomach. In public Lio _ always _ plays it cool, doesn't do PDA, half the firehouse thinks that Galo is just an idiot who pines relentlessly after someone who will barely give him the time of day; none of them know what he's really like, in private, and Galo gets a certain sort of enjoyment out of that, which he suspects Lio knows and even plays up, sometimes. Personally Galo doesn't put much stock in stuff like privacy or discretion, but there's definitely something intriguing about being with someone who's so intensely the opposite, like Lio.

But so this outward, public flirting is not something that he's ever had to deal with before, not with Lio, and it flusters him. There aren't a ton of people here, but there's enough, including one pretty mean looking dude down at the end of the bar who's just staring daggers at Galo right now, and Lio's not being subtle with his body language, and Galo feels a small thrill of excitement knowing that it's all being done for him.

He watches as Lio expertly pours him a shot—not a drop too much or too little, and he finishes it off with a little flourish that's just so _ Lio _ —and slides it down to him. Damn, he _ is _ good, Galo thinks, although he should know better by now than to question that. Lio is perfect at everything.

Galo downs the whiskey in one shot, feeling the burn of the liquor and the pressure of the collar against his neck as he swallows, and he starts to gain a little of his confidence back, remembering that this time he has a surprise of his own, that maybe this time Lio will be the one who feels like he's out of his depth. That thought, plus the liquid courage in his stomach, helps him settle down a bit and bring his thoughts back together.

“You buy all of your customers drinks?” He asks, handing the glass back.

“No, just the pretty ones.” Lio says, and blushes again, turning to go help the mean looking guy who's flagging him down. Galo can absolutely not watch Lio blush again or he's going to lose it. He watches Lio talk to the guy who flagged him, can see Lio losing his patience as the other man talks and talks. It comes in the form of Lio holding his rag a little tighter, rubbing the bar down a little more forcefully than necessary. If the other guy notices, he doesn't show it, and eventually Lio saunters away after dropping what was probably a fairly bitchy comment to the guy, judging by his expression. Galo decides to try to steer the conversation back to safer topics.

“So, you new here?” He asks. "I've been here a few times, never seen you before. I think I'd remember a face like yours.”

“Yeah, I'm new.” Lio says shyly. “My friends gave me a job here, to help me pay for school. I'm going to school for...well, never mind. You'll think it's silly.”

“I don't think anything you genuinely want is silly.” Galo replies, and he sees Lio's mouth quirk up in a smile that's genuine, not part of the act. “What is it?”

“Well...I want to be a firefighter.” Lio says breathlessly, and Galo feels his face heat up, but Lio's not stopping. “I think firefighters are just the sexiest, hottest things out there and it would be my _dream_ to just be able to be around them all day long.”

Galo knows Lio's playing with him, using the two things he knows Galo loves most in the world --Lio, and firefighting--to drive him crazy. He knows, and he is definitely more than willing to play along.

“Well, you're never gonna believe this, sweetheart.” The sobriquet just falls out of his mouth, and Lio cocks an eyebrow at him. Galo ignores him.

“_I'm_ a firefighter.” He announces proudly. “One of the best, in fact. Saved the world once.”

Lio looks skeptical, though amused. “The whole world? All by yourself?”

“No, not by myself.” Galo smiles, but doesn't continue.

Lio pouts, and Galo knows he'll be begging him to make that face again before the night is over, it's the most adorable, perfect expression he's ever seen and he's probably lucky Lio hasn't deployed it before because he would do literally anything Lio asked right now.

“How do I know you're not just giving me a line?" Lio asks. "You might just be an accountant or a business man or something boring, preying on my virginal ignorance.”

Galo coughs, hard. Lio's good at playing the ingenue but even he can't swallow that one.

“Need a drink, hot stuff?” Lio asks, smirking at him in a way that he is definitely familiar with. Galo should have known he wouldn't be able to keep the shy thing going for too long. “We've got a new special drink here, my friends made it for someone I know. It's called the Buzzkill. You seem like someone who'd be perfect for it. ”

Galo sighs and sends a pained look towards Lio, who's already making the drink. He grabs a bottle from behind him and flips it around, catching it perfectly and tipping it into the shotglass. The acrobatics of it reminds him of when Lio twirls his sword around whenever they fight; he can see the same sort of ease and precision in it, and he wonders at which point in his Mad Burnish career he had time to learn such tricks. Lio sets the shot in front of Galo and motions for him to take it.

Galo takes a drink.

“This is just water.”

“It'll help with your cough.” Lio says, and whisks away to the other end of the bar. The crowd's thinning out at this point, only a handful of people left, and Galo knows it's time to deploy his secret weapon.

“I know you think me being a firefighter is just a line, but I can prove it.” Galo says when Lio wanders back over.

“Oh? You gonna put out a fire right in front of me?” He asks.

_ The opposite, _ Galo thinks. “No, I've got my Burning Rescue shirt on. Want to see?”

Lio doesn't seem intrigued at this prospect, but as Galo starts to unzip the high collar of his jacket he sees Lio's eyes go wide, and can see, even from here, his breath hitch when he finally sees it. He puts a heavy hand down on the bar, as if fighting off a bout of vertigo, and it's all Galo can do to not burst into flames right here, watching Lio use all of his willpower to restrain himself from jumping right over the counter. But Galo's learned a thing or two about restraint from Lio too, and he takes off the jacket slowly, sets it on the stool next to him. He's got his tight black Burning Rescue shirt on and the leather collar locked around his neck.

“See?” Galo says, happy to have finally gotten the upper hand. “I told you I could prove it.”

"And that?" Lio grits out, nodding at the collar. "They keep you on a tight leash over there, do they?"

Galo laughs. "No." He reaches up a finger to brush against the leather, watches the way it almost undoes Lio. "No, this is just for fun."

Lio tears his gaze away with no small amount of effort.

“Last call.” He shouts, his voice a little hoarse. He's busy for the next few minutes, taking orders from the last few stragglers, but eventually even those thin out and soon Galo's the only one left at the bar aside from that guy who's been glaring at him all night and constantly trying to get Lio's attention. Galo's nursing his Buzzkill when Lio comes back over, in control of himself as much as Galo figures he's capable of right now.

“So you've been flirting with me all night, hot shot.” Lio says, and nods at the collar. The shy act is gone completely now, and Galo can hear the slightest tinge of desperation to Lio's voice, a concession to how much he's holding himself back right now. “But that thing right there tells me you aren't available, are you?”

Galo shrugs. “If I was taken, don't you think I'd be with whoever owned...this?” He says, gesturing to himself.

“Maybe whoever owns _that_ is an idiot.” Lio suggests. “And left you alone for the night when he should have been taking better care of you.”

“He's not an idiot.” Galo says, a little hotly. “He's the kindest, most giving person I've ever met, and you'd better not say anything bad about him.”

Galo must have been a little louder and more forceful than he intended, because the guy at the other end of the bar pushes himself up brusquely when he hears the raised voice. He looks like he's itching for a fight, and Galo spares him a cross look for interrupting his conversation.

“This guy giving you trouble, Lio?” He asks gruffly.

“Take a hike, Bran.” Lio answers shortly, his eyes never leaving Galo. The man huffs and walks away, and Galo wonders briefly if he's one of Lio's ex-Burnish fighters with how fast he followed Lio's directive. To be fair, Lio's pretty good at ordering everyone around, so maybe that's not the case. If Lio's worried about him at all, though, Galo can't tell, and he leans in a little further.

“Tell me more about him.” Lio says, softer this time. “The one who you're wearing the collar for.”

Galo smiles and leans back. This night has been a series of events that's pushed him past his comfort zone, but answering that question is the easiest thing he's ever done. He doesn't even need to think about it.

“He's the most gorgeous man I've ever met.” He says honestly. “He's got these eyes that just stare right into my soul, and it feels like he can see every secret I've ever had and just accepts it all, everything, without hesitation and without judgment. He never holds any of my mistakes against me, like that time I forgot to take the tinfoil off of the leftovers and put it in the microwave. Or the second time I forgot to take the tinfoil off the leftovers and put it in the microwave. Or that time I forgot to gas up the bike and he had to drive an hour to come rescue me. Or any other million times I've done something stupid and he just smiles and helps, because that's just how good he is. And he seems cold, sometimes, on the outside, but inside he burns hotter than anyone I've ever met. Only _I_ get to see that part of him, and I love him for that, too. He loves his friends. He loves me. And you want to know my favorite part?”

“Yes.” Lio breathes, his eyes shimmering in the flickering light, and Galo motions for him to come closer so he can whisper in his ear.

“When I fuck him, he makes this _sound_ in the back of his throat that's the hottest thing I've ever heard.”

Lio makes a strangled, whimpering sort of sound, and Galo laughs.

“Yeah, it's a little like that.” He says.

Lio pulls back, breathing deeply. He shoots Galo a look that goes straight down his spine, and Galo knows that as soon as they're done here Lio isn't going to let him out of the bedroom for the next week. Lio glances toward the clock again and walks out from behind the bar to let the stragglers know that it's closing time. The customers leave without any complaint until only one is left standing, hands on his hips and ready to fight.

“How come he doesn't have to go?” The man who Lio called Bran asks as Lio tries to forcibly shove him out the door. “Do you think your boyfriend would like it if he knew that you were flirting with customers?”

“I think he would like it _very much_.” Lio says, finally managing to push the guy out. He locks the door behind him, leans up against it, closes his eyes for a second, and then turns around and starts flipping off the outside lights.

“Meis and Gueira won't be happy you're treating their customers like that.” Galo muses.

“It's fine, he's a regular. He'll be back.” Lio says, and walks over and climbs into Galo's lap without any preamble. The stool isn't very big, but Galo is, and Lio always knows how to fit right into the best parts of him. Galo eases back as Lio wraps his legs around his waist and brings his arms around Galo's neck. Their faces are just inches from each other and Galo wants to kiss him so bad, but he still has questions.

“What about you?” Galo asks.

“What _about_ me?”

“Do you have someone waiting for you at home?”

“I thought I did.” A smile. “I may be wrong about that though. Sometimes he gets out. ”

“Tell me about him.” Galo urges, an echo of Lio's earlier question.

There's no hesitation from Lio either.

“He has a heart that's too big for his chest.” He says, smiling fondly and brushing a piece of Galo's hair behind his ear. “When he smiles at me, it's like looking into the sun, it's so bright and warm and sometimes I'm afraid if I look at it too long, I'll go blind. And sometimes I worry that I'm not good enough for him, that he's_ too _giving and _too_ kind and someone like me, who's done the things I've done, doesn't deserve someone like him. But then he looks at me with this _look_ that's just so full of love and hope and desperation and I know that he loves me at least as much as I love him, and I figure that's got to be enough because I'm definitely not good enough to give that up. And sometimes he does things like this,” Lio hooks his fingers under the collar and pulls, and Galo's helpless to do anything except follow the tugging, “and he does it just to make me happy and I'm not sure he knows how absolutely crazy it makes me.”

“Oh, I know.” Galo says, and reaches up to kiss him.

Lio kisses him back—warm and inviting, and Galo opens his mouth to let Lio take control, like he likes to do (and like Galo likes to let him do). With Lio's pressure over his dick he can already feel himself getting hard, and Lio must feel it too because he pushes down, starts grinding on his lap, and Galo's afraid that after this night he's not going to last two seconds if he keeps doing that.

Lio breaks their kiss, tucking Galo's hair behind his ear again (and Galo is definitely considering making this his new hairstyle if Lio's going to keep doing that) and leans back a little.

"Help me clean up?" He asks.

"Already?" Galo asks.

Lio glares and him and rolls his eyes. "No, dummy. The bar. I've got to clean up before I can leave."

"Oh, yeah. Yeah! Let's do this thing."

"Tell you what." Lio says, with an intensity that makes Galo wonder how Lio ever managed to believably pull off being shy, "After we clean up I'll let you take me home, and we'll see if you can get me to make that sound that you like so much."

Galo never moved so fast in his entire life as he did in those next ten minutes, and driving home, with Lio tucked up behind him, he thinks that purchasing that collar might have been the best thing he'd ever bought.

* * * * *

The next morning Lio's sitting on the couch, reading the paper and waiting for Galo to wake up and make breakfast for him when he hears the unmistakable sound of his bike coming from outside. There's a second motorcycle too, and Lio gets up to peek out of the window. Two motorcycles have pulled into the space out front, and he instantly recognizes Meis on one and Gueira on his bike that he thought he had left safely at the bar last night. The motors are off now and Lio can see the two of them are arguing about something, pointing at the apartment door and whispering furiously. Unfortunately they're talking too low for Lio to be able to eavesdrop from inside the apartment, so Lio decides to interrupt whatever it is they're fighting about and opens the door before they even stop arguing.

“...but what if he's not here—BOSS!” Gueira says loudly, seeing Lio poke his head out.

“You didn't have to bring me my bike.” Lio says, not unkindly. “I wasn't going to leave it there forever, you know.

“Oh yeah, I know. I figured—I mean, _we_ figured, that we'd drop if off for you, as a thanks for helping us out last night.”

Lio leans against the door and sips at his coffee. He has a feeling why they're actually here, but he's not going to make this easy on them.

“I'm always here to help.” He says casually. “How's Spitfire, by the way?”

“She's better.” Gueira says, a genuine smile on his face. “The vet gave her some antibiotics and she's all good and snuggly again.”

“That's great.” Says Lio, and he means it. “Well, it was a late night last night, so—”

“Actually, we were hoping to talk to you about something,” Meis says, "the two of us were. Not just me. It's both of us." Gueira frowns at Meis and Lio takes another sip of coffee to hide his smile.

"It's just that...Bran said he saw you leave with someone last night."

Lio snorts, but doesn't answer.

"He said you left with some dude that you were flirting pretty hard with all night. Some dude in a leather jacket and a..." Gueira pauses, awkward, "...around his neck...and it's just..."

“How are you and Galo doing, boss?” Meis asks, in a tone that's so soft that Lio actually feels guilty for what's about to happen. "Does he know..." Meis' voice trails off as his eyes focus behind Lio. Lio doesn't even need to look behind him, knows what they're seeing. Galo's awake, finally, and probably wondering who Lio's talking to so early in the morning. Oh, and he's almost certainly shirtless, wearing some loose sweatpants that hang way too low on his hips. And a collar.

A second later, Lio feels Galo's arms wrap loosely around his waist, and he leans his chin on his head.

“Did I hear someone say my name?” He asks.

Meis and Gueira share a look, and then Gueira looks at Lio, annoyed.

“You're lucky you're both pretty.” Gueira says, and tosses Lio's keys to him. Lio catches them easily.

The two ex-Burnish climb onto Meis' bike, and Meis turns and winks at Lio, who smiles back at him.

“Lio can help out at the bar any time!” Galo calls out to them, waving as Meis revs the engine. Meis is the only one who waves back. “Just let him know when!”

“Come on, Galo.” Lio says, reaching up grabbing him by one of the loops on his collar. “It's time for breakfast. And after that we'll see if we can find where you hid the key to this thing.”

Galo smiles down at Lio and they go inside to do just that.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I was writing something more angsty and wanted to do something quick and silly (it still took a week, but that's fast for me). Technically part of the Don't Stop Believin' series,but the connection is so inconsequential I didn't even link it. It just provides a little context. Pure, pure drivel.


End file.
